


Who Gets Jimmy Though?

by HeidiJames28



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Spa Treatments, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Texting, Weddings, bye bye toxic masculinity, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: Joe and Jos are both planning their stag dos but they can't decide who is taking who?Warning - contains fluff and cuteness.
Relationships: Alastair Cook & Joe Root, Ben Stokes & Joe Root, Eoin Morgan/Ben Stokes/Mark Wood, Jimmy Anderson/Alastair Cook, Jonny Bairstow/Chris Woakes, Jos Buttler/Joe Root, Mark Wood & Joe Root
Comments: 482
Kudos: 13





	Who Gets Jimmy Though?

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling, @Cricket_crazy28 - thank you for putting these thoughts in my head. 
> 
> This was originally meant to just be the stag dos but I couldn't help my self. 
> 
> I did cry a little bit whilst writing this but I couldn't help it. Don't worry it's just pure fluff and a bit of Ben's incident.

"But he's my best friend," Jos complained loudly causing everyone to turn and look at him and Joe as they walked out on the cricket field. 

"But you've got Jonny," Joe responded, not realising everyone was looking at the pair as they bickered back and forth. "And Jason. It's not fair, you distracted me last night before I was able to say who I wanted." 

"Not my fault I'm that talented." Jos darted forward, pecking Joe on the lips before running off quickly being chased by his fiance. "You can't catch me, sunshine." 

"Famous last words, Buttler." The boys were all confused to watch their wicketkeeper and captain chasing each other around the field like small children. "Ahhhh," Joe shouted before jumping on Joe, tackling him sideways to the ground. 

Joe landed underneath Jos with the older's hands bracketing the back of his head from hitting the ground. Jos leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to Joe's lips, causing the younger to blush, looking around at the boys watching them. "Jossy," Joe whined, burying his face in Jos's neck before gently pushing the wicket off him and standing up, stretching his hand out to help his fiance off the floor. 

"Fine you can have Jimmy but I get Woody," Joe paused for a second looking around the group before turning back to Jos "and blushy." 

"I figured Mark and Chris were with you anyway, sunshine." Jos wrapped an arm around Joe, pressing a kiss to his temple and guiding him over to the boys. 

"Who gets Jimmy though?" Jos groaned, they'd been having this conversation since the middle of the night. Joe woke Jos up at three in the morning to shove his face right next to Jos's and ask if he could have Ali. The resulting ~~argument~~ conversation (contrary to popular belief the Joe's do occasionally argue but they usually get settled by Jos kissing Joe passionately until he forgets the argument and they've moved onto more pleasurable acts) lasted for two hours before Joe let Jos go back to sleep.

"What are you two on about?" A deep-gravelly Lanchastrian voice questioned. The couple turned to stare at a grumpy fast-bowler. 

"We're planning our stag dos and deciding who gets who." 

"Why not just have them on different days and then problem solved?" Jimmy asked, confused at the pair's antics. 

"But then we'd have to spend an extra night apart and we've already got the stag do and then two days and then the wedding. I can't spend five nights away from him Jimmy, you can't make me." Joe stomped his foot, pouting. He genuinely resembled a two-year-old and Jos thought his heart might burst with the amount of love coursing through his body. 

"Calm down baby boy," Jos cooed, running a hand through Joe's hair, "no-ones forcing you to spend more time away." Joe leant into Jos's hand, his eyes fluttering closed and a content smile spread across his lips. "I get Jimmy though, along with Eoin he's with my best friend." 

Jimmy grinned widely at the young keeper, shocking some of the younger boys who had only ever seen Jimmy glare at people. "Yeah, no offence Joey, but I know what you're planning and that is so not my cup of tea." 

"How do you know?" Joe whined, "it's supposed to be a secret."

"Joey, my husband is your maid-of-honour," Jimmy deadpanned, ruffling Joe's hair when he pouted in annoyance. "I know every detail about every thought you've ever had." 

Joe snapped his eyes up to Jimmy's, slight terror filling his expression. "You can't tell Jos," he murmured causing Jos to stare at him with suspicion. 

"I won't," Jimmy promised, "I want to see his expression when it happens." Joe blushed heavily, glancing at the ground away from Jos's inquisitive eyes. "It's not a bad thing, you'll love it."

"Side point, can we stop calling Ali my maid-of-honour?" Joe frowned at both Jimmy and the boys laughing behind him. "That would make me the wife, why has everyone decided I'm the wife?" 

The boys all turned to stare at him bemused expressions covering their face. "I mean besides the fact that you're one hundred per cent the bottom, you're the textbook definition of a twink, and for your birthday we got manicures I have absolutely no idea," Mark responded, a teasing tone in his voice. 

"Okay, you might have a point," Joe admitted, "although, all of those conform to societies gender stereotypes and reinforce toxic masculinity so screw you."

"Yeah fuck toxic masculinity," Jonny responded, cheering loudly, "I do what I want, I don't need society telling me I can't." 

"Alright lads," Jos announced, "we can stop toxic masculinity tomorrow, we've actually got training to do today or none of us will be able to go anywhere." 

The boys followed after Jos as he walked towards the outfield, Joe stayed behind thinking deeply. "Hey," he called, chasing after the Mark, "what do you mean I'm the bottom, I could be the top?" 

"Sure you could Joey," Mark soothed, although it was obvious to everyone he didn't mean it, "sure you could." 

"How's Bennie doing? I was worried but management won't let me come see him," Joe muttered to Woody as everyone began stretching. 

"He's a mess," Mar admitted, guilt thick in his tone, "he was literally protecting me from a homophobe and the press are painting him to be the worst human in history. Makes me so annoyed but I can't say anything publicly about it." 

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do. Jos and I both tried to get management to listen but they said until any criminal charges are dropped that he can't play for England which means Jos has had to step up." 

"Bennie told me," Mark said, smiling at Joe with tears shining in his eyes. "He's barely talking to anyone but he knows how much you've been fighting for him. He'll reach out when he can but at the moment he's just processing it all." 

"Alright Marky, tell Ben I love him and there will always be a spot open for him on this team, no matter what," Joe pressed a gentle kiss to Mark's hair and wrapped him in a warm hug. "If you need anything let me know alright?" 

"Will do Joey." Mark's voice cracked, his tone thick with emotion. 

"Also, both you and Ben are invited to my stag do. Don't worry, nothing big just going to a spa and having some relaxation and a bit of champagne. Jos bagsied Eoin but I got my boys." 

"Sounds good," Mark grinned, "I'll let Ben know tonight and get him to respond to you." 

"Joseph, Markus," Jos interrupted, turning around to jokingly glare at the pair. "This is training time not chatting time." 

"I'm the captain," Joe retorted but he looked away when Jos sent a sharp stare his way, "sorry Jossy." Mark sent Joe a wink before moving into a deep lunge and smiling cheekily at Jos. 

* * * * *

**The Groom to Amsterdam Ladssssss 17:42**

_Alright, boys, it's time._

**Best-Man 17:43**

_Amsterdam, here we come._

**J-Roy 17:43**

_What's the plan, Jos? Sam and I have training until 2._

**The Groom 17:44**

_I have no clue, Eoin planned it all._

**Best-Man 17:44**

_The plane leaves Heathrow tomorrow at 8:30 p.m. but we have to be there at 6 p.m. to check-in. Please don't be late._

**Grumpy 17:45**

_What's the plan when we're there?_

**Best-Man 17:46**

_Got a hotel sorted for the first night so once we've landed we can head there and have some drinks. The second night, we've got a pub crawl planned (I'm not giving away too much). The plane leaves midway through the third day so might be a hungover plane journey._

**Yorkie 17:47**

_Sounds good. Are you gonna be alright without your boys?_

**The Groom 17:47**

_Me or Eoin?_

**Yorkie 17:48**

_Both?_

**The Groom 17:49**

_I'll try - it's only gonna be a few nights without him and then I'll be his husband so that's a positive._

**Best-Man 17:50**

_It's been a hard couple of weeks - Ben and Mark are both gonna be at Joe's so at least he won't be alone_

**Bilbo 17:51**

_How's he doing by the way?_

**Best-Man 17:52**

_It's complicated - he doesn't regret doing it, he was protecting Mark and he'd do it again in a heartbeat - but the ECB won't let him play until the legal matter's solved_

**The Groom 17:53**

_How is that going?_

**Best-Man 17:53**

_Doesn't look like anyone's pressing charges - they threw the first punch and Ben has multiple witnesses proving that_

**Best-Man 17:53**

_It's just formalities at this point - it's a shame it's happening now coz ECB aren't gonna let him play the ashes and he's been training so hard to be in perfect form for it._

**J-Roy 17:54**

_How are you doing though, Skip? Can't be easy._

**Best-Man 17:54**

_I'm good - it's been a bit stressful, but, we're healthy, I've got my boys - there's not much else I could ask for._

**Best-Man 17:55**

_Mark's the worst out of the three of us. Keeps blaming himself - thinks we're gonna leave him coz it's too much stress - won't listen when we tell him we love him. It hurts that he still doesn't believe we love him._

**Bilbo 17:56**

_What's Mark feeling guilty about? I tried to follow what was happening without asking (didn't wanna be rude) but the media isn't particularly trustworthy._

**Best-Man 17:57**

_Basically, Ben and Mark were on a date, which, like always, ended up in a club. Some guy starting mouthing off at Mark, telling him he was going to hell and using some questionable slurs and Ben was just trying to deescalate the situation._

**Best-Man 17:58**

_Suddenly, this guy turns around and swings for Mark. Obviously, Bennie's not having any of that and steps in front. Copped one to the cheek. He was going to walk away until the guy told Mark to get on his knees and be useful so Ben told him to shut the fuck up. The guy swung again but Ben beat him and with one punch he was on the floor._

**Best-Man 18:00**

_Now Mark thinks it's his fault. Tried to break-up with us the day after it all happened. We sat down and talked about it. It's getting better, not perfect yet but definitely heading in the right direction, at least._

**The Groom 18:02**

_Shit, you didn't tell me the knees bit. No wonder Bennie swung for him. Someone says something like that about Joe and they ain't walking again._

**J-Roy 18:02**

_I'm sorry, Skip. I hate guys like that. Think just coz they're bigger it means they can tell everyone what to do. Idda swung too if someone was talking to Sammy that way._

**Yorkie 18:03**

_Probably doesn't mean much to him but, let the big-man know we support him and we all would've done the same thing in that situation._

**Yorkie 18:04**

_But maybe don't tell Chris I said that. I promised him I'd stop agreeing with punching homophobes. Not that I see much of a problem with it. Apparently, people see me as 'an angry little ginger man'._

**Grumpy 18:05**

_But you are an angry little ginger man._

**Grumpy 18:05**

_Tell Ben I've got his back too please, Morgs._

**Yorkie 18:06**

_You're not wrong Jimmy._

**Yorkie 18:07**

_Hey! Wait a minute._

**Yorkie 18:07**

_I'm not little._

**Best-Man 18:08**

_What's wrong with being little, Jonathan?_

**Yorkie 18:08**

_Oh, nothing, Skip. I apologise deeply for my disrespect._

**Best-Man 18:09**

_Good boy._

**Best-Man 18:09**

_Speaking of promising boy-friends things. There will be no strippers on this holiday. I believe Mark would remove my cock as I sleep if there were._

**Grumpy 18:10**

_Makes sense. Ali would castrate me as well. I imagine Joe would hunt down the stripper and give them puppy eyes until they apologised and then he'd feel bad and bring them home and support them._

**The Groom 18:11**

_That's my sunshine._

**J-Roy 18:11**

_You disgust me, Jos._

**The Groom 18:12**

_My goal is therefore complete._

**Best-Man 18:13**

_Alright, lads, my boys need me so I have to go._

**Yorkie 18:14**

_Laters Skip._

**Best-Man 21:32**

_Ben says thanks for the support it means a lot._

* * * * *

**The Bride to I'm Getting Married 17:41**

_Okay, lads. The boys have just left for the airport. So if everyone comes round now-ish we can have a movie night before heading to the spa tomorrow. Sound good?_

**Maid-of-Honour 17:42**

_Sounds perfect, Joey. Let me shower and I'll come round._

**Broady 17:43**

_I'll be there in like an hour. Can I shower at yours?_

**The Bride** **17:43**

_Yeah, that's cool Broady._

**The Bride 17:44**

_Mark, is Ben coming?_

**Marky-Mark 17:45**

_Yeah, he's coming. I'll get him to call you._

Joe put his phone down, sighing in relief. Ben had really spoken to anyone since the Bristol incident and his responses to Joe had been short, to say the least. Joe had been really worried about his brother and kept messaging Eoin and Mark to see how he was doing. 

His phone rang loudly causing Joe to release a deep breath before picking up. 

_Hey Bennie._

Joe cringed, his voice sounded so unsure and the last thing he wanted to do was guilt Ben into feeling bad. Luckily, Ben released a small laugh before talking. 

_Joey, I'm sorry I've been so distant it's been a hard week._

_I get that Bennie. No harm no foul. That sounded weird, didn't it?_

_Everything you say sounds weird, bub._

_Are you definitely coming tomorrow?_

_You think I'm missing my little brother's stag do._

_I'm older than you._

_Only in body, not mind._

Silence rang through the phone for a minute, neither boy really knowing what to say. 

_Bennie?_

_Yes, Joey?_

_I'm sorry all this is happening to ya. Wish there was something I could do._

_Don't be sorry. I don't regret doing it at all._

_You don't?_

_I regret being seen and I regret that I can't play cricket as a punishment but I was protecting my boy and I would willingly do it all over again._

_Really?_

_What, do you think Jos wouldn't punch anyone and everyone for you?_

_I don't know._

_Joe. Jos would burn the world to the ground if it made you happy. I would do the same for both my boys, you know that._

_You're a good guy, Bennie._

_Thanks, Joey. I've gotta go now, apparently, I'm driving. We'll be there soon. I'm ready to enjoy the shit out of the spa._

Joe laughed, saying a quick goodbye to Ben before hanging up. Joe had never thought that Ben would want to come to a spa stag do but Ben was actually very excited about the situation. Apparently, even big strong alpha-men need the occasional day of relaxation and Ben deserved it after the week he'd had. 

* * * * *

"You doing good there, Joey?" Stuart teased, turning his head to look at the blond-boy currently making practically pornographic noises. 

"I forgot how good a massage could be when it's not being done because of soreness or an injury," Joe responded. He was currently in just his swimming trunks, face down on the masseuse bed having a deep tissue oil massage and it was the most relaxed he'd felt in years (well the most relaxed he'd felt without Jos next to him in years - Jos knew some pretty sure-fire ways to relax his boyfriend and he had no problem performing them again and again and again). 

"This is amazing, Joey." Cooky was lying on the other side of Joe also having his tired muscles worked-out. "This was an amazing idea." 

"I just wanted something relaxing before getting married," Joey explained, moaning loudly as the masseuse hit a particularly tight spot on his back. "I'm pretty sure Jos is still asleep and already hungover." 

"Sounds like something they would do." 

* * * * *

Jos woke up, groaning loudly and gripping his head in pain. "What the hell happened last night?" 

"I'm pretty sure the 'some drinks' turned out to be like ten each and some shots but it's a bit blurry," Eoin responded. The boys had double up in the hotel and Eoin and Jos were obviously sharing together. "I brought food. You're the last one up." 

"Why do you seem so okay?" Jos sat up slowly, clutching a hand around his stomach when it turned nervously. He took the food from Eoin, opening the bag and moaning with pleasure when he saw it was Maccies. 

"You may have had slightly more to drink than the rest of us, you know, being the groom and all." 

"Why do you do this to me?" 

"Don't pretend you don't love it." Eoin jabbed Jos in the side causing him to glare impressively at the ginger. "Hurry up and eat, we're going out in twenty-five minutes."

"Where are we going?" Jos asked confused. "Thought we were just chilling during the day." 

"The boys decided we were starting the pub crawl earlier," Eoin explained, laughing with glee when Jos let out a pathetic groan. "Don't be like that grumpy." 

"When you say boys, who do you mean?" 

"Well, mainly Jason obviously, but, Jimmy was actually pretty excited to start earlier," Eoin explained. "You know he loves a drink." 

"Yeah, maybe a little too much." Jos finished his food, standing up cautiously before smiling happily when his stomach stayed calm. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, I smell like a brewery."

Eoin made an exaggerated show of sniffing Jos deeply before fake retching and pulling away. "Yeah you're right you do." 

"Fuck off, Eoin," Jos groaned, throwing a pillow at Eoin who laughed loudly before leaving the room to find the others. 

* * * * * 

"Huh?" A sleepy voice called out, "what's happening?"

"Sorry Ali," Joe responded, reaching forward to grab his phone, quickly silencing it. The boys were watching films while sprawled out on Joe's sofa. Broady had fallen asleep three films ago. Ali was curled up next to him, his head on Stu's shoulder and his eyes drooping. Chris was on the other side of Stu, curled up and asleep against the arm of the sofa. 

Mark was cuddled on Ben's lap with the ginger's hand buried in his hair. Ben was staring intently at the screen, he had chosen Love Actually as his film choice and he was thoroughly enjoying it. His eyes were slightly damp as Colin Firth professed his love in very bad French. 

Joe looked around the room, watching his closest friends with love filling his heart. He glanced down at his phone screen, his sunshine smile making its way across his lips when he saw Jos's name on his phone. 

**My Love 23:13**

_MISS YOU JOEY_

**My Love 23:13**

_HOW DO I TURF THE DUCKING CAPS LOCK OFF?_

**My Love 23:13**

_I MIGHT BE A BIT DRUNK, JOEY_

**My Love 23:14**

_JOEY?_

**My Love 23:15**

_WHY NO RESPONSE?_

**My Love 23:15**

_Do you not miss me?_

**My Love 23:16**

_Yes, I worked out how to turn it off._

**Baby Boy 23:17**

_Of course, I miss you Jossy. Was just watching a film._

**My Love 23:17**

_OOOOO, is it a good one?_

**Baby Boy 23:18**

_Love Actually. Mark, Chris, Stu, and Ali have all fallen asleep._

**Baby Boy 23:18**

_I thought you were on a pub crawl._

**My Love 23:19**

_We are. In every pub, we have to have a drink for each person in our relationship. It's been a messy night._

**My Love 23:20**

_But I missed you so I snuck away. We've been drinking since like 1 p.m. but we had to go have a nap at 4 and now we're back out._

**Baby Boy 23:20**

_You guys are gonna regret that on the plane tomorrow. Go chill with boys, I'll talk to you tomorrow._

**My Love 23:21**

_This is Eoin - his phone has been confiscated see you tomorrow. Tell my boys I love them. Goodnight._

Joe laughed causing Mark to move slightly in his sleep. Ben loved over at the sound and saw Joe staring at his phone, a goofy smile across his lips. "Jos?" He asked quietly, causing Joe's eyes to snap to him in surprise. 

"Sorry," Joe murmured, he didn't realise he'd made a noise and the last thing he wanted to do was wake any of the boys up. Mark could rival Jimmy's grumpiness if you woke him up too early and Joe did not want to deal with the pettiness. "Yeah, it's Jos. Snuck away from the boys to message, Eoin found him and confiscated his phone." 

"Eoin?" Ben questioned, his eyes lighting up in love and happiness. He glanced down at the man sleeping in his lap and combed his hand through his hair causing Mark to push his head into the hand, looking for more contact (it was slightly sickening how even in his sleep, Mark registered Ben's touch but they were in love so Joe would let it slide this time). 

"Yeah, he said to tell you he loved you." Joe could barely make out the blush on Ben's cheeks as the glare from the T.V. cast a subtle light on the room. "Thanks for being here, Bennie." 

"I've enjoyed it, Joey. Was a welcome distraction." Joe grinned at his best-mate, resting his head on Ben's shoulder and watching the film, his eyes drooping closed within minutes. 

* * * * *

The time was here. This was it. His wedding day. Joe stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself with a huge smile on his face. "You nervous?" Ali asked, holding up Joe's tie in the reflection. "Turn around." 

Joe spun, facing Ali with love shining in his eyes. "I'm not nervous."

Ali slipped the tie around Joe's collar, fixing it in place before stepping back and raking his eyes over Joe's outfit. "Really?" Ali's tone was incredulous as he spoke. "I remember sitting outside Jimmy's room on our wedding day, talking through the door because he refused to let me see him, trying to calm him down from a panic attack."

"Normally I would be," Joe admitted, rubbing non-existent wrinkles out of his suit. "The thought of speaking in front of people would make me feel sick. But, I know that no matter what happens, I'm marrying my best friend today and nothing could ruin that. From today, I get to introduce myself as Joe Buttler for the rest of my life and I get to spend my time calling the greatest man alive my husband. I refuse to let nerves get the better of me." 

"Well," Ali started, his voice cracking, throat catching as his tears shone with unshed tears. "On that note, we should get you to the church. There's a very lucky man waiting for the love of his life to walk down the aisle." 

"I still can't believe this is real," Joe breathed out, walking out the house and to the wedding car, Ali close behind him. "That someone like Jos could ever choose me. I am the luckiest man alive."

"Don't sell yourself short, Joe," Ali scolded, climbing into the back of the Rolls-Royce and shooting a text to Jimmy letting him now they were on their way. "You are amazing and if that boy ever hurts you, I will kill him, no questions asked." 

"Are we talking about the same Jos, Ali? He couldn't hurt a fly?" 

"I know but I don't care. If he does hurt you, he won't live to see another day." Ali responded as the car pulled out of the driveway. 

"Never change Ali, never change." 

* * * * *

The Joseph's had spent a long time arguing about the wedding plans. Jos wanted something low key and intimate, but, Joe wanted elegance and an opportunity to scream from the rooftops that he loved Jos and was dedicating every day to him. 

In the end, Ali and Eoin had grown fed up of the arguing and simply took the plans and told the boys that they would sort it. Initially, Jos seemed nervous and stressed about handing the reins of such an important day over to their best friends but Joey had reminded him that Morgs and Cooky would never do anything to ruin this day for them. 

This meant that the first time Joe saw the venue was when he was about to walk down the aisle. He gasped, it was perfect. The boys had rented a woodland area so that Jos could have the wedding he'd been dreaming about since he was a child. Lights had been strung between the trees, twinkling down on them and basking them in warmth. Flowers covered the area and rustic wooden benches provided their guests' seating. 

The crowd was made up of an amalgamation of family, friends, and cricketers. It seemed like the entire ODI and Test team were supporting them. Some of the old greats sat among them, silently offering support for the two. 

Their boys, the most important boys, stood on either side of the aisle in matching suits. Ben, Mark, Stuart, and Chris stood on Joe's side of the woods with Eoin, Jonny, Jason, Jimmy, and Sam stood on Jos's. 

But the best sight in the area was Jos standing in the middle of the aisle in front of Swanny who Eoin and Ali had got officiated so he could finalise their wedding. Jos looked amazing and Joe had to physically hold himself back from running at him. The dark blue suit perfectly matched his gorgeous eyes. 

Ali linked his arm through Joe's, guiding him down the aisle before pressing a kiss to his cheek and going to stand by Stuart at the front. Joe stood still in front of Jos, his heart pounding with love as he stared into the eyes of his fiance, soon to be husband. 

"Baby boy," Jos softly cooed, holding his hand out for Joe to take. Joe slipped his hand into Jos's, his skin coming alive with the contact. He was pulled to stand next to Jos, who leaned in for a kiss before his lips made contact with Swanny's hand. 

"No kissing for you two yet," Swanny hissed, pushing the couple's lips apart and glaring at them until they stood still. "You literally have to wait less than an hour," he told Joe, who was pouting up at him like a child. At the reminder of what was happening, Jos grinned at Joe, softly rubbing his thumb against the back of the hand he had yet to release. 

* * * * *

"I do believe that these two strapping fine-young men have prepared their own vows," Swanny paused, waiting for a nod. "Everyone prepare yourself for the most disgustingly sappy vows of all time." The congregation laughed lightly before falling silent in anticipation of what was to come. 

"Joseph Edward Root," Jos began, clearing his throat slightly. "From the day I met you I knew you would be mine. I love you so much and every day since the day I first saw you has been filled with happiness and my own personal sunshine." 

"I remember the first time I heard you laugh and it was like my entire had been cracked open and literal light was pouring into my heart and soul. I thought it was the sweetest tune I had ever heard and then I heard you giggle for the first time. Before we started dating, we were watching a film and cuddling on the sofa and I grazed my hand along your side and you giggled and I kissed you for the first time." 

"Kissing you was like breathing for the first time. It was like I had spent my whole life underwater and I could finally breathe again. You put your heart in my hands that day and every day since and I swear to you that I will never break it. I will cherish it and cherish you until the day I die."

"Your smile is like a breath of spring. You do that thing where you bite down on your lip to try and suppress it but nothing could tone down pure sunshine. I promise that you will spend every day happy and loved just to see that smile. I will celebrate your wins and comfort you through the loses because you deserve every good thing this world has to offer."

Jos took a deep ragged breath, tears streaming down his cheeks before finishing his vows. "I love everything you do and every day I find more reasons to fall deeper in love with you. I am the luckiest man alive because on this day and every day in the future I get to call you my husband and that is the greatest present anyone could have given me." 

Joe wiped the tears from his face, opening his mouth to speak and simply releasing a choked sob instead. "Sorry," he whispered, "I forgot how romantic you could be." His boys laughed slightly at this, Jos would spend all day every day waxing poetry about Joey if he could, there was no way he could have forgotten. 

"Okay, my turn, don't know how I'm supposed to top that," Joe started. "I once told Bennie that I thought you were made from nature itself. Your eyes were formed in an imitation of the deepest oceans. You smile is like melted gold and your laugh is like the first breeze of the spring. I am honoured to spend the rest of my life hearing that laugh and I will do everything in my power to make it happen." 

"I remember the first time I heard that sweet intimate laugh that you keep just for me. I thought my life was already perfect but then I heard it. We were lying in bed, the sunlight streaming through the curtains because you couldn't bear to let go of me to close them and I was being an idiot like always and you laughed and my world felt complete. It was like I had gone to heaven and the angels were singing down at me in a symphony of beauty and elegance. I knew that day that I would stand here and marry you." 

"The reason all of us are here today is because of Bennie locking us in a cupboard." Everyone laughed at this giving Joe a second to release a shaky breath and smile tearfully at his fiance. "After that magical first kiss, I ran away. I know it hurt you but I just couldn't understand how somebody so perfect and angelic could love someone like me. Bennie set me straight of course, but, I couldn't find the strength inside of myself to tell you I loved you so he lured us into the kit cupboard at Headingly and locked the door. I ended up panicking and I think I passed out but I can't remember because the next thing I knew I was in your arms with your voice in my ear. I couldn't but think about every day that I would spend with you in your arms and I knew that they were going to be the best days of my life." 

"And, god, your voice. It's like melted chocolate every time I hear it, I know that everything will be okay because you're by my side and nothing is impossible when you're standing next to me. I promise that I will love and cherish you every day for as long as I live and that even after that I will hold onto you and your love forever. I cannot wait to introduce myself as your husband and tell everybody that I managed to get the most amazing man in the world. I love you, Joseph Charles Buttler."

"Right," Swanny spoke, tears on his cheeks. Everybody was crying, some people (Mark and Ali) were outright sobbing at the front of the church. "I was right it was disgustingly soppy, but, I do believe that you may kiss your bride." 

Joe scrunched his nose up at the b-word but before he had a chance to complain Jos had pulled him in a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist and dipping him slightly. Joe smiled into the kiss, happiness radiating from his body as he shared his first kiss with his husband. 

* * * * *

"Where is he, Ali?" Jos complained. Joe had left him shortly after the wedding meal, citing that he had one surprise left before they had their first dance as a married couple. He had rushed out of the room with the entirety of the test and ODI team swanning out behind him. 

"He'll be two seconds, hold your horses." Just as Jimmy spoke, Joe walked into the room but he had changed. 

"What?" Jos asked. Joe was standing in front of him with the two teams. Half the team were in their cricket whites and the other in their baby-blue ODI shirts. "That's not exactly first dance attire, Joey." 

"Wait," Joey spoke softly. "Not only is cricket the reason for meeting my soulmate, but this is more than just a shirt. It's the rest of my life." Jos frowned in confusion before gasping lightly as Joe turned around revealing the back of his shirt. His usual 66 was printed in thick blue letters but above that, where his surname normally sat was the word 'BUTTLER'. 

"Joey," Jos tried but his voice broke and failed him. "What?" 

"I know you wanted me to have your surname but didn't suggest it so I wouldn't be pressured to come out but I don't care," Joe explained. "I want to spend the rest of my life showing off to the world that I married you." 

Jos floundered slightly, not knowing what to say. "I love you," is all he could get out. 

"I love you too, my husband, my Jossy," Joe responded, throat catching. He stretched out his hand and bowed slightly. "Can I have this dance?" 

The chords started and Jos smiled brightly, grabbing Joe's hand pulling him to the dance floor before pulling him tightly into his arms and pressing a gentle but passionate kiss to his lips. 

_I met you in the dark you lit me up._


End file.
